


Cute

by Staidforsooth



Category: SubZero (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Help me I died while writing this, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, No Smut, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staidforsooth/pseuds/Staidforsooth
Summary: Who would have thought the esteemed Cerulean Guard Captain would succumb to lust?If you ask Nouren, he would have said he would not have expected it… if he can face you, that is.
Relationships: Kharis/Nouren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Cute

Who would have thought the esteemed Cerulean Guard Captain would succumb to lust?

If you asked Nouren, he would have said he would not have expected it… if he can face you, that is.

It started one warm evening, as Nouren was returning to his quarters after giving orders to some Crimson soldiers. His thoughts kept returning to Kharis, how beautiful she is, how her dress hugged her body and complimented her curves…

Nouren blushed, trying to will the thoughts of her away. Even though many people would think he was too prudish and reserved to have such thoughts, he often couldn’t stop thinking about her in that way. He snorted to himself. _I keep telling Aaron to keep it in his pants, yet here I am, fantasizing about the Crimson Princess…_

Nouren entered his quarters, lost in thought. He didn’t notice the figure who was standing in his room until he turned around and saw it. The Cerulean Guard Captain immediately went into defensive mode, believing it to be an assassin. 

“I would have shifted and eaten you before you could kill me.”

He relaxed when he realized it was Kharis, then stiffened again when he realized _it was Kharis._ “Your Highness? What are you doing in my room?”

“First off, we’ve known each other long enough, no more titles. Secondly, I wanted to… _talk_.” Kharis replied, slowly moving towards Nouren.

Nouren noticed the hesitation. _What is she really here for?_ He thought, as Kharis stopped only a few inches away from him. She was so close he could smell her. In order to suppress the dirty thoughts that were rapidly filling his mind, he turned away and headed towards the bed while silently hoping she wouldn’t follow. “What do you want to talk about? We have already discussed Prince Kyro and Princess Clove’s security.”

Unfortunately for him, she followed. “That’s not what I wanted to discuss. I wanted to talk about… _us_.”

Nouren froze in shock. “What about us?” He asked slowly, secretly dreading (yet for some reason also anticipating) her answer.

Kharis blushed slightly and looked away for a moment, breaking her aura of confidence, before reestablishing it as she looked up at him with determination and… wait was that… _want_??? “I’ve been… interested in you for a while now. I figured that this would be the time to tell you since we aren’t having to run around with preparing Kyro and Clove’s marriage.”

Nouren was stunned into silence. Kharis, a Crimson Dragon and the Princess of the Crimson Kingdom, likes _him_? Conflicted, he looked away, unable to look Kharis in the eye.

“Kharis… I am…” He searched for the right word, “ _honored_ to have you interested in me as a potential partner. But, I have duties to attend to, and I’m afraid I would not be a suitable companion.”

Taken aback, Kharis asked “What could possibly keep me from making you mine?”

Noting the indignation in her tone, Nouren responded with, “We are of different classes, Kharis. It would not be wise for a Princess to court a soldier. Your brother would have my head. Also, being a royal guard of Princess Clove is more important than pursuing a relationship.” He internally winced at the harshness of the last sentence.

He looked back to see a furious Kharis, her eyes glowing. For a moment, Nouren thought she would shift and attack him. “EXCUSE ME? You think that I care about our difference in class? I don’t care what anyone else thinks or says, I’m allowed to court whoever I want! Secondly, I can deal with my brother. I’m an adult, it’s not like our age gap is extreme. Lastly, I think you can do your duties and be my partner. It’s not like it’s consuming every part of your life, you know.”

“But Kharis--”

“But _nothing_.” Kharis cut Nouren off, jabbing her finger into his chest. Nouren could only think about how sexy she looked with her eyes glowing, and how prominent her cleavage was in that dress--

Nouren flushed, and turned away again.

“Nouren?”

“I’m sorry Kharis, but… I don’t think it’s wise to be alone with me right now.” Nouren said, summoning the will to restrain himself from just taking her right then and there.

“And why is that?” She asked softly, placing her gentle and warm hands on his back. Nouren cursed under his breath.

“I don’t want to lose control and… just please leave, Kharis.”

Instead, Kharis gently turned him around to face her, first placing her hands on his face then trailing her hands down his broad chest, over his arms, into his hair. Nouren was quickly becoming aroused, and she can see it.

Before he knew what was happening, she had pushed him down on his bed. She climbed onto the bed, straddling his lap. She stared at his flushed face. “Cute,” she said, her eyes dark with desire.

That was when Nouren’s tenuous grasp on his control snapped. Deciding to worry about the consequences later, he grabbed Kharis’ waist, pulling her closer, and silenced her gasp of surprise with a passionate kiss.

Long story short, they did not sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP me I can't write sex yet 🤣


End file.
